


Volanti

by herzdaegu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzdaegu/pseuds/herzdaegu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot based on the idea that everyone has a timer above their head, counting down till the day they die. They can't see their own timer, but everyone else can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volanti

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts a long time and I wasn't really planning on doing anything with it, so...

"Oh come _on_ , Kageyama!"

"It's a bad idea. Knowing just makes you worry over something you can't control."

Hinata groaned, flopping back onto the concrete steps outside the gymnasium. "You sound like my mom. Come on, I'll tell you yours! Don't you want to know how old you're gonna get?"

Kageyama watched Hinata's face contort into a pout as he rolled around on the staircase, and with a exaggerated sigh, he pulled him upright by his shirt collar. Hinata blinked up at him in anticipation. "Okay. Fine. You win. Tell me how long I have to stick around to deal with you."

Hinata brightened, jumping over to stand in front of Kageyama. He leaned in close to a spot just above his head, and Kageyama watched his face scrunch up in thought. "You have, like, _eighty_ more years." He straightened. "Wow, you- you're gonna get wrinkly!"

Kageyama shoved him away as he laughed loudly, but Hinata plopped down next to him again with a small grunt. "Okay, my turn! Kageyama, tell me the truth, am I gonna get as wrinkly as you?"

Kageyama stared up at the red, blinking zeroes where the years on Hinata's Timer should have been. "Yeah," He lied. "You are."


End file.
